Work Experience Event
Event Information There are six jobs available in the work experience program: *Fireroid *Conductor *Maid Cafe *Policeroid *Cabin Attendant *Nurse Be sure to go out there and get as much experience as you can♪ 'Event Progress' Stamina will recover by 1 every 3 minutes and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for full stamina recharge. Special Events See also Event Dialogue 'Pre-Registration' I don't know what I want to do in the future... I want to go on a trip to find myself. For the first day of the event, you'll find your MyRoid wondering about the future. Once you help them find their resolve, you'll be able to register with the Joy Job Work Experience Facility, and get an Energy Drink as a bonus! Pre-Registration is available only from Nov. 21 through Nov. 22 2016 'Gaining experience' Each regular step gives one of your MyRoids a little bit of experience in the current job. You can see this in the blue text just below the point counter. As your MyRoids work, they'll go from being a beginner, to intermediate, to fully experienced at their job. Once all your MyRoids are fully experienced, you'll move on to the next job! The more MyRoids you have, the longer it'll take for each MyRoid to get experience, and as such, the more stages you'll have to go through before moving on to the next job. 'Putting that experience to work!' There'll be times where you'll be asked to help your myroid in working. If your MyRoid succeeds in that task, you'll get some extra job tickets to use in the exchange! The more experienced your MyRoid is at the current job, the more likely she is to succeed♪ 'Recommend Challenge!' As you're MyRoid is working, you'll occasionally come across Chie or Aria. They'll offer one of your MyRoids a recommendation of the uniform for the job they're currently working. If you allow the recommendation, you'll get a few extra job tickets! *Do note that these are the same as regular recommendations, and as such, your MyRoid will be wearing them in her room, removing them will give experience points, and they are subject to the same limitations as recommendations from other players. It's OK if their recommendations fail though, as you'll still get job tickets just for accepting their offer! 'Interrupted by Kanna' Occasionally, you'll run across some of the other people learning about the various jobs. If you fully listen to what they have to say, you'll get some extra bonus points! Sometimes, though, you'll be interrupted by Kanna while listening. You'll have the option to give Kanna an Energy Drink, and if you do, you'll get an extra 300 bonus points, and Kanna won't interrupt you for a little while. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Event Points, you will get an . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is the Mix Gacha. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Get 2800 points in 48 hours. Reward: Event Exchange At the Event Exchange you can exchange Job Tickets for limited items. The items gained from this Event Exchange can't be exchanged in the Mixer, but can be used in the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. *'Note:' Exchanging Job Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points obtained. Ranking Awards *'Note:' Ranking Awards are given out after event the event ends. *'Note:' Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points you have gained during the Event period. 'Ranks 1~30' , Fresh Cafe Maid, Cafe Counter Seat 'Ranks 31~100' , Cafe Counter Seat 'Ranks 101~200' Fresh Cafe Maid 'Ranks 201~1000' Cafe Counter Seat 'Ranks 1001~99999' Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) 'Rank 777' Fresh Cafe Maid, Cafe Counter Seat Category:Events Category:Limited